Rock N Moon
by MoonlightBushido
Summary: Serena is on life time number four and ends up at Kennedy International Airport when Wiley strikes, how will her and Saturn being around change things in the battle between Wiley and MegaMan?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Sailor Moon, Tsukino Usagi, gasps as she's kicked onto a church steeple that had to be shaped like a cross, her heart crystal shattering beyond repair. She calls upon the crystal to initiate the punishments for her traitorous senshi, grants Saturn an eternal level even though she knew her reincarnated half-sister was going to follow her into death. Even now she could feel the Saturn senshi's rage and then everything fades away.

Chap 1

Kennedy International Airport, Year 200X:

Serena and Hotaru Shinotsuki stretch as they get off the plane and head for the bathroom first. That was when they heard the screams, " Stay here, good thing our stuff is in subspace. "

" Nee-chan, I can help. " Hotaru retorts.

" I know you can but, I have the advanced cybernetic prosthetic arm that can turn into several different weapons that can fire off energy blasts. We're dealing with robots here, Hotaru. Besides, I'm the technopathic technomantic umbrakinetic umbraporter here. "

Hotaru laughs at this, " That's a mouthful, go, save people. "

Serena, with her dusty blonde hair, dives into the shadows and hums in concern. This was not looking good. That was until a blue android, calling himself MegaMan shows up riding on a robotic dog. It was when he saved the blonde android that she acted, appearing out of the shadows and using her arm to slice through the Monorail that had been thrown at the blonde. MegaMan looks startled, " Where did you come from and how did you do that? "

ProtoMan curses internally, the hime, here, now. Why the hell had he been placed inside a robot anyhow, okay, technically an android? Still, what was…Queen Mercury must have been forced to build the hime an arm but why? He knew she was organic except for her right arm his sensors indicated that much. He fires off a plasma bolt and as he expected she evades the attack and immediately goes on the offensive after somehow getting his little brother's energy back up. Well, he'd just have to train his little brother up without making Wiley suspicious, shouldn't be too hard.

Serena grins as she weaves her way across the battlefield, only MegaMan and ProtoMan would see her actual identity. She slows time when she reaches ProtoMan, " Fancy seeing you here, Mac. "

ProtoMan shakes his head at this, " I'll do what I can to train my baby brother over there and keep you safe. Anyone else with you? "

Serena smiles slyly at this, " Saturn. "

ProtoMan's eyes widen even as a faint blush can be seen, " Where? "

" Ladies, I have the prosthetic cybernetic arm. " Serena says, " Get in touch and we can have bitch fests like we did back in the old days. "

" I'll let you know, where will you be staying? "

Serena waves a hand and ProtoMan blinks, " What did you…? "

" I just gave you a hidden memory area so Wiley can't access it. Don't wait too long to contact Hotaru though, Mac. "

Time was only slowed for ProtoMan and Serena, MegaMan was currently dealing with the other Robot Masters while Roll helped out from behind the scenes. Once her chat with her old friend is done she lets time speed back up and leaps up and over an attack from ProtoMan. The teen smirks as she looks at him, " Sure you wanna get your ass kicked by a girl? I see that weapon of yours enough I might just be able to recreate it. "

ProtoMan grins and keeps firing away at her while she dodges everything he sends her way. The other Robot Masters have been dealt with by MegaMan which meant MegaMan, Roll, Met, a round 'bot with a hard hat on, and Rush were all watching the playful spar between two old friends, not that Wiley would ever know that. " She's human and she can fight level with ProtoMan? " Roll asks.

" Hey, I do have a prosthetic cybernetic weapon arm, thank you. " Serena calls out and slides under ProtoMan before kicking him hard in the back.

" Damn girl, you hit hard, for a human. "

" Technopath. "

That one word told ProtoMan all he needed to know, " Well, hell, you're gonna be a pain to deal with, aren'tcha? "

Serena grins and summons her glaive hand out. ProtoMan's eyes widen, " Please tell me that thing just slices and dices? "

" Where would the fun in that be, ProtoMan? " Serena retorts, then an arc of energy is sent out from her glaive blade.

MegaMan and the rest of his group just watch in stunned silence as Serena and ProtoMan battle it out, quipping back and forth. Wiley finally calls an end to it and Serena sighs, " Damn, that was the most fun I've had in ages. "

" You call that fun? " MegaMan asks her.

" Of course, I may be a bit of a combat junkie. " Serena says shrugging and then sends a text to her little sister letting her know it was safe to come out.

" Well, thank you for your help. "

" I'm Serena Shinotsuki. "

" MegaMan. "

" I'm Roll. "

Rush bowls her over and Serena laughs at this, " Friendly robot hound, aren't ya? "

" His name is Rush, sorry about that, he was just activated today. " MegaMan says.

" I'd advise you to keep MegaMan as separate from your civilian life as possible, it'll help you out in the long run. Oh, nothing is ever black and white. A person could steal something but, you need to ask why they stole that, could be it's the only way they can survive or feed their kids. Just remember that. " Serena says as she walks off after convincing Rush to let her up, leaving MegaMan to mull over her words. He hadn't thought of things like that, hadn't realized things were much more complicated than good and evil. She had just taught him about the shades of gray, taught him that they existed.

" Roll, did you ever think about the reasons that someone might have to steal something or just thought of all theft as evil? " MegaMan asks her as they head back home.

" No, but she had a point, which was probably why she said something, to teach us both about the shades of gray in the world. In theory we know about things like justifiable homicide but, have we every really thought about what would lead up to that other than police involved shootings? "Roll asks him.

MegaMan hums thoughtfully and resolves to find Serena again just as soon as he could. He'd like to talk to her some more and maybe she could give him some pointers in combat, she'd done much better against ProtoMan than he had. He also decided she was right, Rock would be around most of the time unless Wiley's schemes needed to be stopped. He may have volunteered for being a combat robot but, that didn't mean he had to stay in armor all the time. He could actually take the time to be a normal teen, of course, that would probably mean sneaking out which if it was to see Serena well, MegaMan, no, Rock Light had no problems with doing so. He wanted to get to know her better and find out more about her views on the shades of gray.

What he didn't realize was that there was a deeper reason for his wanting to track Serena down, one that he wouldn't understand for a while yet but, one that ProtoMan had recognized immediately. Rock was actually interested in the blonde, like ProtoMan Rock and Roll had human souls. The souls that would have become Dr. Thomas Light's children had he found his other half. Sailor Destiny had arranged for this to happen and Amaterasu was watching over the three androids with human souls. They were going to be judged to see if they were worthy of becoming human. First Rock and Roll had more learning to do, ProtoMan was well placed to keep Wiley from going to insane with his plots.

Serena sits in her bedroom just remembering her first sight of MegaMan. Damn, he was completely robotic, an android and yet…for a brief second she thought she'd felt the stirrings of a soul bond but, how could that be possible, he wasn't human? Then again she had never cared for things like that and she could just use the Silver Crystal to grant him humanity if need be. She was getting ahead of herself though. There was no guarantee that she would even see him again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or MegaMan Classic Cartoon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Shinotsuki Apartment Building:

Serena stands on the roof as she contemplates everything that had gone down a week ago, it had been her technopathic powers that had granted ProtoMan, Macavoy of Jupiter a section of memory Wiley couldn't access. She'd done the same for MegaMan at the same time as a precaution. She was just glad there was enough tech energy here that she could thrive. Saeko-joo had really saved her and Hotaru back in Japan. A robot master had glitched out and that was what had caused her to lose her right arm. Thankfully her technomantic powers had managed to shut the bot down without any further harm being caused. Technomancy was magical manipulation of tech while technopathy was direct psychic control of tech.

" Hey there. "

Serena blinks, " So this is you without the armor. Wasn't sure if I'd see you again. "

Rock looks at her, " What you said at the airport really got me thinking. Only someone with personal experience would ask someone to think like that. "

" My little sister and I have never been what has been termed normal by humanity. She can heal and me, well, I have a few talents. I'm a Technomancer and Technopath, do you know the difference between the two? "

" Only a literal definition, one is magical manipulation while the other is psychic manipulation. " Rock admits.

" I take it you're not here as MegaMan right now, are you? "

" No, I'm here as Rock Light. Why would your talents have anything to do with knowing the shades of gray in life? "

" Our parents feared the both of us, I know because I'm also an empath or as I said when convincing my little sis to stay out of the fight I'm the technopathic technomantic umbrakinetic umbraporter I just left out the empathy as that wouldn't help me much dealing with robots and androids. In order to save us both I had to leave in the middle of the night with my little sister, packing up as much as I could. The good thing about my talents is I could raid vending machines and what not. No one caught on because we both still went to school wore decent clothes, got good grades, all through my talents for the clothes and food. "

Rock takes in this information, abstractly he knew humanity could be cruel, he just had no personal experience with that unless you counted Wiley's schemes. " I can see why you told me to ask why someone does something and not just automatically assume a thief is evil. Serena, how did you end up here? "

" Mizuno Saeko was the one to give me my new arm, then she took in myself and my little sister, getting us both into a good school here in New York, she's paying for this. " Serena answers.

" How did you lose your arm? "

" A Robot Master glitched out and before I could stop him my arm had sailed off in one way and I went in the other. Had I been nearer my arm I could have gotten it realigned and then my own unique healing factor would have kicked in, instead I now have the most life like cybernetic prosthetic that can turn into weapons for my own defense as trouble generally finds me no matter what I do. " Serena answers.

Rock blinks, " Are the plans a secret? "

" Not per se but, thanks to me you now have a portion of memory where you can keep secrets. Every human has secrets so now you can keep your own safe. "

Rock understood then, she'd allow him to copy her arm's schematics because no one could get the information from him. He kinda liked the idea that he could keep his own secrets now. Once he has the information he blinks, " How'd real skin get grafted onto it, how did someone make it possible to have blood flow through it, for it to grow with you? "

" Magic and technology married together, maybe I'll tell you the full story one day soon, Rock. "

" I look forward to that day. How do you know when you're going too far? " Rock asks.

Serena sighs, " That's the one problem I have, I suffer from Dissociative Identity Disorder or D.I.D. My other personality rarely has a stopping point but, then again she came about to protect me and my little sister. There are sometimes where there is no such thing as too far, read up on first person accounts of wars. During war atrocities are committed but, sometimes they have to be in order to win. Hitler did what he thought was right but, almost all of humanity agrees that the Concentration Camps and his treatment of the Jews and anyone that didn't fit his ideal of the perfect human was wrong. "

" I'm really beginning to understand what you meant about shades of gray, nothing is black and white, is it? " Rock asks.

" No, sometimes it might be easier but, humanity was gifted with free will, some choose to do what is right while other choose a life of crime. Some innovators don't receive acknowledgement until after they have died. One thing you need to remember is that life isn't fair. Everyone has their own secrets including your creator, Dr. Light. There are things that are painful emotionally to talk about. "

" What is school like? "

Serena sighs, " I hate it, then again I'm easily the smartest person in my grade level. I never have liked school since they only teach one perspective, not taking into consideration all sides to a conflict, to what drives one to steal, to merely survive. They share one view and don't like it when they're questioned about the status quo. "

" You don't accept what you're taught at face value, do you? " Rock asks her.

" I can't, I know better than that. What do you know about Sailor Moon? " Serena asks him.

Rock pauses at this as he searches through his memory, " Well, she fought monsters in Japan and then was killed because she turned traitor. "

Serena's sapphire eyes flash in anger, " No, she was killed because she didn't want to be queen of the Earth, didn't want to marry Tuxedo Kamen or translated Tuxedo Mask, she was killed because she chose to be selfish for once. "

Rock cocks his head, " How do you know that? "

" She wrote an autobiography that her senshi suppressed and then wrote a different version of what went down. I can give you one of the copies I have to read, though you'll need to translate it from Japanese and remember in Japan they read right to left. " Serena states and shadows coalesce around her hand before forming into a book.

Rock takes it from her and reads the back cover, his eyes widening, " She says she made her own ink, mixing her blood in so the events couldn't be changed, why? "

" So the truth would be known. Blood magic is very powerful, frowned upon here in the States but, in Japan very much practiced. " Serena answers.

That got them started on a discussion about magic that Rock found fascinating, Serena's views made him ask different questions he hadn't thought of before. He also learned more about her, like her fear of Thunderstorms and how she loved manga. She learned more about how Rock was designed from Rock himself, she could just delve in and find out but, she didn't want to do that to him. He'd come to her of his own volition, the least she could do is let him tell her about himself. He acted more human than most humans and for once she wasn't looked at as an object or a quick lay. He actually valued her opinion and asked intelligent questions.

He truly wanted to get to know her which was something she had never experienced before in four lifetimes, of course, she'd died when she was three in her last life. This was new for her, a guy that wasn't interested in just her body and she had to admit she was rather well endowed. Rock seemed naïve to male female interpersonal relationships at the moment. He'd know the empirical data but not the intricacies of it all. He didn't know about lust or attraction yet. Maybe one day he might learn and she might be the one to teach him.

The next day she wakes up and goes to school only to sway on her feet at lunch time, something was wrong with the electrical grid. She rushes out of school and straight to the power plant, what the hell was going on? She looks up when she hears an explosion and sees MegaMan. The teen combat bot blinks when he sees her until he realizes her technomantic abilities must have told her something was up, he swings down and picks her up. " How was the expo? "

" It was good until the explosion happened, what clued you in? "

" Electrical surges, something's off with the power grid. Of course, I might be sensing something that's still just building in power at the moment but, this gets me out of a boring day of class. " Serena says, shrugging, " Don't lecture me about skipping school, I actually tested out but, Saeko wants me to socialize more so I really only have to go as a formality she'll understand my reasons for cutting out. "

" Wasn't going to lecture you, figured your technomantic abilities gave you a heads up and you probably wouldn't be able to ignore something like that. " MegaMan admits.

Serena smiles at this, " True, it's not good when I start swaying in school, never sure what I might end up doing since I can end up acting like I'm tripping out on something. "

MegaMan blinks at this admission, " Oh, a power high is like a drug high then? "

" It can be, it can also act like an adrenaline rush as well, it all depends on the circumstances. " Serena says.

MegaMan files that away for mulling over later, he'd been reading up on her abilities and the autobiography of Sailor Moon's she'd given him along with reading up on Blood Magic, the books about it in Japanese. Oh, he still read science books and stuff like that but, he also read up on the things that he had talked about with Serena previously, " You sure you should be coming along? "

" I'll be fine, MegaMan, I can take a beating, easily. I heal insanely fast, plus, you saw me in action at the airport. "

" Thanks for that, by the way, you sacrificed some of the ambient tech energy you took in to charge me up, didn't you? " MegaMan asks.

Serena smiles at this, " Yep, I was getting a little overloaded anyhow. That actually worked out well for me. "

MegaMan resolved to learn more about technomancers and technopaths after this. Her abilities intrigued him and he wanted to know more about them so he could actually ask her intelligent questions about what she could do. He could tell she rarely got an intelligent conversation and he wanted to give her that. That most people just wrote her off because of her looks, kinda like how the few humans Roll had met wrote her off because she happened to be blonde.

Serena grins as MegaMan pulls a few tricks while flying to the Power Plant, " Am I allowed to borrow your dog? "

" Build your own hover board. " MegaMan retorts.

" I'm a gaming programmer primarily, thank you. " Serena ripostes.

Destiny Gates:

Sailor Destiny smiles as she watches her hime and MegaMan, Rock Light, continue to bond. With the hime in the mix it would make things that much more difficult for Dr. Wiley. She happened to be a chocolate skinned light green to viridian green haired version of her cousin Sailor Pluto. Her body suit was gray, her skirt, scarf, boots, and arm guards were all green while her bows, gloves, leggings, star earrings, star jewel in her tiara, and the star charm on her choker were all dark red. The choker was also green. The was one green star in the center of her skirt on the dark red waistband while there was a gray stripe at the bottom of the skirt and a dark red one above that. The top of her green boots was trimmed in dark red as well. Her gloves were trimmed with green as well similar to how all the Sol System senshi's gloves were trimmed. Her eyes were orange and her tiara was golden in color. The scarf also had three dark red lines on it and there were no sleeves to her senshi uniform. The star in the center of her front bow was green as well.

Her guardian cat was dark red in color with green eyes a silver upturned crescent moon on her forehead wearing a green bow with a dark red round shaped gem in the center of it. Lachesis happened to be her name and the feline hums musingly, " This is certainly a unique idea and Macavoy was needed in this particular time but, why place him in an android? "

" To better stop Wiley. " Destiny states.

" Of course, he can do small things to sabotage Wiley from within and at the same time train his brother in combat. " Lachesis says.

" Yeah, I'm also glad Rock and Serena are getting along so well. If you know what to look for then you can see and feel their souls resonating with each other at the moment. Rock is still unaware that he has a human soul, he has much learning to do still. " Destiny says.

" Can you tell if your cousin will interfere or not? " Lachesis asks.

" Dear Parcae I hope not. She's caused enough damage because she refuses to believe in free will. " Destiny murmurs.

Lachesis understood where her charge was coming from with that comment. She seemed to think that the hime had to marry Prince Endymion the XIII. The hime wanted nothing to do with him and Macavoy, by all rights should have been reincarnated with the hime in her second life yet wasn't. Someone had sent Destiny off course and now it was up to them to fix it before Lady destiny stepped in.

Power Plant:

Serena dives off of Rush and lands on her feet before diving into the shadows as easy as breathing. ProtoMan, CutMan, GutsMan, and BrightMan were all present at the time, and so was the Skullker with Wiley in it. MegaMan charges right in to battle and Serena takes the time to observe what was going on when another 'bot slips past MegaMan and attaches a box to the Power Grid. Serena bites down on her left arm to keep from screaming as she's overwhelmed by the amount of ambient energy flowing through everything. The bot that slipped past everyone was FlashMan, he happened to be able to stop time briefly and had a rapid fire buster as well.

Serena manages to stay in the shadows as the current altercation comes to a draw. Once Wiley's side has left she tumbles out, startling MegaMan whom can barely react fast enough to catch her, " You all right? "

" Too much ambient energy, tell me you need a recharge. " Serena mutters, her eyes glassy and out of focus.

" I could handle some more energy. " MegaMan admits.

Serena was careful to not overwhelm him with the energy she'd been forced to take in and MegaMan stops her when he'd taken in enough. It had taken the edge off for her but she still couldn't stand without his help, " Hey, Rush, need some energy, boy? "

" Yeah, yeah. " Rush says.

Serena carefully lends Rush some of her surplus ambient energy and her technopathic powers let her know when Rush had enough. She wasn't leaning as heavily on MegaMan now but her eyes still held a glassy cast to them. " Get me out of here, this is ground zero, the further I get away from here the better. "

MegaMan nods and Rush transforms into a jet board again, MegaMan keeping Serena steadied as they head for Dr. Light's lab. MegaMan didn't feel comfortable taking her back to her apartment with her in the state she happened to be in. She could barely stay conscious, hopefully they had things that needed recharged at home. Dr. Light was actually surprised to meet an actual technomancer though he did have a back-up generator that could take in the surplus energy that Serena had the misfortune to absorb.

The teen rolls her shoulders as she starts to bounce back from what had happened and raises her shields higher, " You're gonna need my help, anything that runs off of electricity is technically technology. I am a technomantic technopath. "

" Can I help? " Roll asks.

" Yeah, you can, be our eyes in the sky and bring the Met and Eddie along, that way we have immediate onsite back-up. " Serena says, " I'll work on hit and fade tactics with you later, Roll, that's what kind of battler you are. Though maybe you should work on being a medic as well. "

" That's for tomorrow though as we don't know what Wiley is going to do yet. " Dr. Light says.

Serena sends a text off to her sister letting her know what was going down and then one to Mac to keep her sister safe or else she'd send him to the scrap heap personally. Needless to say ProtoMan got the message crystal clear. Serena crashes out in Roll's room though half an hour later she frowns before diving into the shadows and coming out in front of a welded shut bathroom door. She uses her right arm to cut the bar off and immediately leaps off to the side to avoid receiving an acid bath, " Thanks, I was almost MegaMush. " MegaMan says.

" No prob, MegaMan, but you do realize this means that there's a traitor within the lab, right? " Serena asks him.

The lab assistant turned combat android frowns as he processes the implications of his near death. " Can you tell which one? "

" Maybe in the morning, while the energy levels are back to normal everything else still needs to equalize. " Serena admits.

" Can you clean this all up, I'd rather not worry my family with this just yet? "

Serena grins and snaps her fingers, " Challenge me, Rock. "

Now he understood why she knew so much about Sailor Moon, " You were her, weren't you? "

" Read SM's autobiography, huh? " Serena asks him.

" Yeah, I did, there was a lot that the public never knew and I'm betting that the senshi never knew as well. She never wanted to fight, never wanted to be the princess and have all that responsibility but was given no choice. " Rock says, taking his helmet off.

Serena looks at him, " You chose to do this, never take for granted the ability to choose for yourself, Rock, you read the autobiography so you understand why I value that above all else except freedom. "

Yeah, he did understand, Sailor Moon had felt trapped by her responsibility, only one of her senshi had strove to understand her and that had been Sailor Saturn, her reincarnated half-sister, whom was now her full-blooded sister if he had to guess. She had told the whole story about the fall of the Silver Millennium and what had lead up to it. He'd learned so much that legend had left out, like about Prince Macavoy of Jupiter. He wasn't mentioned in the legend at all only the sailor senshi, the norm planetary senshi were mentioned. He found that to be unfair and was actually glad Sailor Moon had written the book, he hadn't finished it but, he was through her first year as Sailor Moon.

He'd learned how she felt with every disparaging remark, about all the youma she'd faced on her own, how she was lambasted for being late to battle and yet they never asked her why. They had told her to save her excuses when she had been fighting several youma on her way to the fight her senshi had been at. Mars had been the worst offender when it came to this with the Mauan known as Luna the second worst offender. Mercury just didn't have a back bone and Venus refused to take her senshi to task while Jupiter he was unsure on at the moment, " I only got through the first year of SM's career. "

Serena winces, that had, in some ways been the worst year for her. She honestly had hated being Sailor Moon in her second life, at least in this one she was choosing to help MegaMan, choosing to fight instead of being tricked into it by a damnable cat. " Being a hero, a protector can be a very thankless job, humanity is also very fickle. You ever feel any doubt I want you to talk to me first before you do anything stupid, okay, Rock, I want your word on this or I will hunt down your blue android ass and beat you down, got it! "

Rock blinks at this, " Understood. " Somehow, right at that moment she seemed very imposing for her slight stature, then again she had been a princess plus she'd spent a lot of time on the streets. If she didn't know how to make herself intimidating she wouldn't have lasted long.

Serena umbraports back to Roll's room and crashes out while Rock also retires for the night. After Dr. Light and Serena eat, Serena calling Saeko to have her get her out of school, this was far more important, they put their plan into motion, Serena giving Roll a few quick lessons on hit and fade attacks. She also had a quick spar with MegaMan, proving that he still had a lot to learn when it came to fighting. When the call came in they were ready, the human with the cybernetic prosthetic arm riding in with MegaMan while Roll followed with Met and Eddie. Dr. Light had to admit he hadn't thought about putting Roll in a support role and having her learn combat medicine. It made sense though, MegaMan did need to have trustworthy back-up and Eddie did need to be nearby just in case.

Serena's eyes widen as she takes in the chaos below them, " Dear Susanoo, does Wiley worship one of the chaos deities? Eris, Set, and Susanoo would all love what is going on right now, oh, I forgot Loki as well. "

MegaMan had learned that the deities all did exist they just were rarely seen by mortals anymore. Serena manages to calm the appliances going after the civilians and cut them off from Wiley. " We need to stop his access at the source but the people also need help. "

" I'll go if we need someone to do so. " Roll says.

" No, it's too dangerous. " MegaMan retorts.

" Save the PBB case for later, okay. " Serena tells him.

" PBB? " Roll asks.

" Protective Big Brother. " Serena explains.

MegaMan sighs, " All right, for now we need to protect the civilians. "

" The robot cops will probably also be against you, be forewarned. " Serena says.

MegaMan groans, he was beginning to understand how Sailor Moon had felt. Anything that could go against her did. It wasn't a fun feeling to have anything that could go wrong at the absolute worst time. Why was Murphy's Law applying to him anyhow? He shakes his head and focuses on what he needed to do. Serena was severing connections left and right, irritating Dr. Wiley all the while. He'd never dealt with a technomantic technopath.

Chase Mizore has white hair and light teal eyes, tanned skin with a slight muscular build. He had on his preferred white shirt, light grey leather vest, white and grey light camo pants, and white sneakers. The technopathic electrokinetic umbrakinetic teen approaches the power plant, shorting out any appliance that got in his way. He knew the hime was with MegaMan and that Macavoy would be doing whatever he could to make Wiley fail, this meant he needed to step up and deal with the problem at the source. Unlike a technomancer he could easily handle the electrical ambient energy at ground zero.

His teal eyes narrow, oh, someone was going to pay for this, no two ways about it, too bad this wasn't the Silver Millennium, then they could just kill Wiley and be done with it. As he continues on his way, his personal electric field was making it so he couldn't be recorded in anyway. This meant that he was able to help out and not worry about being busted by anyone, especially Dr. Wiley.

While Chase is closing in on the source of the problem MegaMan and Serena have their hands full in the city helping out everyone that needed it. Eddie had been dropped off so he could be on hand to give MegaMan more energy. He also had biscuits for Rush as well, trying to keep everything contained was very tiring though thankfully the ambient energy was keeping Serena going. Elsewhere Hotaru had been heading out to add to her antique lamp collection when several electric hedge trimmers start to come after her. The reincarnated Saturnian senshi curses and starts running.

ProtoMan curses quietly aboard the Skullker when he sees his soul mate's problem and down three energy cans before heading out to keep her safe. He really didn't want to see if his hime would follow through with her threat or not. Just as it looked like Hotaru would be coming back as a baby again several plasma bolts fire past her and destroy the hedge trimmers, " Hey, Lady Rebirth, been awhile. "

Hotaru's eyes widen, " Macavoy? "

" Ah, I'm hurt, you don't even recognize me, my dark hime. " ProtoMan says.

Hotaru spins around and violet eyes take in her soul mate's current form, that of an android wearing red and gray titanium armor, and a yellow scarf. ProtoMan raises his visor, showing her his eyes, she had been the only one whom had ever seen his eyes, he always kept them hidden, driving everyone around him nuts. He's stunned that she almost bowls him over but he reciprocates the hug. Her reaction told him that she had suffered greatly without him and he'd be damned if that continued, " Dark hime, I can't stay, I'm deep undercover with Dr. Wiley though your sis did give me a portion of memory that can't be accessed by anyone but me. I'll try to visit when I can and try to stay in touch. What frequency are you two using? "

While Hotaru fills him in on that Chase is closing in on his objective when FlashMan appears before him. FlashMan was mostly blue with yellow and much bulkier than say MegaMan, ProtoMan, and ElecMan but not as big as GutsMan. He goes to use his Time Stopper only to find out that Chase was immune, " Sorry, my own personal electrical field keeps that little ability of yours from working. "

FlashMan uses his rapid fire buster only to have Chase disappear into the shadows and reappear behind him, electricity crackling in his hands before FlashMan knows no more. Chase snorts and goes to fix Wiley's mess. The mad scientist curses and retreats when his plan falls apart thanks to Chase. Wiley couldn't even blame MegaMan for this as he'd been in the city the entire time.

Serena leans back against a building as it was finally over except for Dr. Light making it so Wiley couldn't do this again. Roll approaches her brother and Serena with an energy can and small pizza in hand. Serena fell on the pizza immediately, devouring the whole thing in about ten minutes. She was hungry, dammit. Then she sighs, " I am not looking forward to the long trek back to my apartment right now. "

" I'll give you lift as you did help us out. " MegaMan says.

She grins, " You sure I can't borrow your dog? "

" Yes, I'm sure. " MegaMan says flatly.

Serena sighs, " Drat, robotics is not my thing, dammit. "

" Oh, well, that's not my problem. "

Roll blinks as she watches her brother banter with the human girl, she was able to get him to loosen up effortlessly, how? The bantering continues even as MegaMan flies her home, Serena trying to wheedle a deal for at least shared custody of Rush.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, MegaMan, or Chase Mizore. Chase is the property of moonrose221.


End file.
